Closing walls
by Sweet Oblivion
Summary: [AU][Crossover RK-Fruits Basket-FF7-FF10] - Everyone's enjoying a sleepover party when someone's killed under mysterious circumstances.Who's the killer?Rating might go up!R&R onegai!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rurouni Kenshin, Fruits Basket, FF7, FF10, whatever... (why do I have to do this...? It's kinda useless...)  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu minna -san! enjoy=^_^=  
  
***  
  
"And... there! It's gonna be an awesome weekend! With all my friends here and all that!" Misao said, happily putting stamps on several envelopes.  
  
Inside those envelopes were invitations to the sleepover party she was planning to give. Finally she had convinced her stingy father, Okina (she just wasn't capable of calling him dad...), to let her invite her friends over. After all, only she and her father lived in that huge estate, besides some servants, of course.  
  
Thinking about the servants made her feel sad. She loved Aoshi, the young butler, since the day she had seen him walk through the door, all dressed up for an interview with her dad.  
  
"But I was never a lucky girl" she whispered, more to herself than for anyone to hear. "Even if Aoshi fell madly in love with me (which he won't, since he barely looks at me or even talks to me!) my damn father wouldn't let me date him... All those nobility and decency obsessions he has prevent him from accepting anyone that doesn't belong to his little world of rich people he socialises with!!"  
  
When she finished the dull task of putting stamps on the invitations, she rang a bell so that one of the servants came to get them and mail them as soon as possible.  
  
Misao secretly hoped that it was Aoshi who came, but no such luck. It was Yahiko, an inexperienced boy they had taken in as what Okina called 'a gesture of charity', who came.  
  
Misao tried to hide her disappointment by clearing her throat and handing Yahiko the invitations.  
  
"Here, Yahiko, mail them as soon as you can... After all, I'm expecting our guests tonight."  
  
Yahiko bowed his head slightly and Misao noticed a huge bump on the back of it. She sighed, knowing that Yahiko and Kaoru, another servant only a year older than herself, had been fighting in the kitchen again: Kaoru's favorite weapon was a huge frying pan.  
  
'I just hope that everyone is able to come...' she thought, dozing off the minute her back came in contact with the bed. Someone would surely wake her up when it was time for dinner.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Shigure! The mail is here and there are some letters for you" Kyou yelled, annoyed as usual just for having to answer the door sometimes.  
  
Shigure came, newspaper in his hands, to check out his mail. He started laughing when he noticed that one of the letters was from Mit-chan, his editor, asking for the 1000th time when the hell he would hand out his latest book.  
  
He went to his office and shut the door, sill laughing like a madman. Kyou just shook his head and headed upstairs to give Yuki ('That stupid mouse'), Haru and Momiji their letters. He had one too and they were all from the same sender: Misao Makimachi, a classmate from school.  
  
"Hey you guys..." he said, sliding the door open. "We have some invitations to a kind of... SLEEPOVER PARTY?!?! This is dangerous! We can't go!!"  
  
"Who's inviting?!" Momiji asked, cheerful as usual, grabbing Kyou's shirt with a death grip.  
  
"Owwww kid, just let me go, okay?" Kyou said, while trying to get rid of Momiji.  
  
"Who's inviting?" Yuki, calm as always, cut him off.  
  
"That girl from school, Misao"  
  
"That's odd" Haru said. "Sometimes she plays cards with us, but that's all. I never thought she would invite us to anything, much less to a... sleepover party, you said?"  
  
"Yeah" Kyou answered, grabbing Momiji by his shorts and shaking him head down until he fell to the floor leaving Kyo holding his shorts in his hand.  
  
Momiji started crying but they just ignored him.  
  
"Anyway, I think we shouldn't go" Kyou repeated. "You know that if our secret is revealed..."  
  
"I know" Yuki cut him off again with an annoyed look on his face, like it always happened when he had to talk to the neko. "But Misao is a lonely girl. I noticed that at school countless times. And what's more... she wants friends. She's really nice, why not try to be friends with her?"  
  
Kyou sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed, quite pissed off. But he finally agreed.  
  
"Fine, fine, we'll do as you say. But..." he shot a death glare at the nezumi. "only this time, you damn rat."  
  
"Mouse, if you please" Yuki said with a smirk.  
  
"We're going to a party!!" Momiji yelled, sticking a finger in the air.  
  
Kyou punched his head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Momiji whined. "Why did cousin Kyou hit me?!?!"  
  
"You're too happy about it, that's why! Now shut up!"  
  
***  
  
"Yuffie, look! We got invitations!"  
  
"Show me show me!! Who is it from?! Ne, come on Rikku, don't be such a tease!"  
  
"Wait, I'm opening it!"  
  
"A sleepover party at Misao's!! Oh, gosh, I missed those!"  
  
"Ne, onee-chan, let's get ready... do you know where my pajamas are? Those with the pink sheeps..."  
  
"You take care of your stuff! How should I know where the pink sheeps are? There are no sheeps in our city!"  
  
"Oh, gosh, just shut up, you got it all wrong..." 


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is, the second chappie^_^ enjoy...!  
  
Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again -_- I don't own anything!! Well, except this fanfic and Aoshi's butler outfit. I just hate his trench coat =^_^=  
  
***  
  
"Misao-san, wake up..."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Misao moaned, not quite awake, trying to identify the whispering voice. She opened one eye... maybe she would be able to see something... it was Aoshi... oh well... wait a minute...AOSHI?  
  
"AHHHHHHHH Aoshi-san!!! Gomen ne..."  
  
But he was already leaving the room. With his back turned, he only said:  
  
"Dinner is served."  
  
Misao sighed, slowly drowning in her own unhappiness.  
  
***  
  
"Finally Misao! How much more time were you planning to take?" Okina scolded.  
  
Misao sat down without saying a word. She knew too well that when her father was like this one single word from her could be her death.  
  
Dinner went quietly as usual. Misao stared at her plate the whole time, occasionaly shooting a glare at Aoshi ao that, in case he looked at her, he would know that she was immensely displeased that he had ignored her just some minutes earlier. Of course none of that happened: Aoshi seemed too interested in looking at his shoes rather than looking at her.  
  
Suddenly Okina spat a huge amount of the strawberry cheesecake they were having for dessert.  
  
"What is this?!" he shrieked like a madman.  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat.  
  
"Strawberry cheesecake, Sir." he said, sarcastically.  
  
"I KNOW THAT YOU MORON! CALL THE COOK IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
Aoshi did so. A few minutes later the cook came. His name, Misao recalled, was Dante Sparda. He was the kind of cook that, when he was not cooking a meal for them, he would be reading numerous cook books he kept hidden under the sink (Kaoru had told her this).  
  
"Yes sir?" Dante bowed slightly before Okina.  
  
"Why the... why are you so calm?!"  
  
Dante blinked. Misao could tell that Okina had been about to say 'why the hell', but his so called "nobility" had prevented him from doing so.  
  
"I am calm because I don't know what the problem is" Dante said with a smirk, quite matter-of-factly as if he were teaching some retarded kid.  
  
Okina was about to blow up; Misao too, but in her case blow up from trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'll tell you what the problem is! Here I was, eating MY cheesecake" Okina yelled, looking like he was about to die from a heart attack. "when I chew on something that almost broke my teeth! Do you know what it was?"  
  
"Obviously" Dante said, flipping his hair back. "no."  
  
"A tooth! It was a tooth! Now how do you explain this?!"  
  
"Quite easily, actually. Kaoru and Yahiko have been fighting in the kitchen...again. So that tooth... must be Yahiko's."  
  
Yes, fighting with Dante was always hard and useless. With no arguments left Okina motioned for him to leave and then headed upstairs himself, not even wishing goodnight to his daughter. Misao just sighed: that would have been a lot more traumatic if she weren't too used to this.  
  
Before she left the table the doorbell rang. Misao got all hyper knowing that it must be her guests but tried to keep a certain level, so she let Aoshi answer the door ('After all, it's his job' she thought bitterly) instead of running and do it herself as she wanted.  
  
So, she just stood by the dinner table and waited until they all came in, led by the butler (A.N.: Gomen ne, I'm just having fun calling Aoshi 'butler' =^_^= hehe).  
  
"Good!" Misao said, clapping her hands together. "You're all here."  
  
***  
  
Tell me what you think! Onegaiiiiii shimasu!!!!!!!!!!!! Review and I'll give you chocolate! A car! A fur coat! Whatever! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back from the grave! First of all, thank you for your nice revews. They really made my day. Second of all, I must apologise if there are any mistakes in the fanfic... you see, I only learn english at school... it's not my native language.  
  
MoonPhoenix: Thanks a lot! It's nice to find a Fruits Basket fan just like myself. Sorry if Kyo (Kyou, whatever, I just can't seem to find the right way of spelling it... I guess I'll write to some random japanese guy/girl I find on the Net and ask him/her about it) was too violent, I was just having fun^^;But the fact is that he really hits Momiji a lot =^_^= I saw your profile so don't worry: this fanfic is gonna be a Misao x Aoshi too, because I'm a big fan of that pairing^^  
  
nobody : Thanks for your nice review=^_^= hum...well, yeah, I hate Aoshi's trench coat, that's way I was so happy when he exchanged that for his nice Oniwabanshuu outfit in the 21st volume of the manga (::remembers that all her mangas are in french.......uhhhhhhhhhhhhh scary! To see Kenshin saying 'oyo' instead of 'oro'. I wanna leave this country!!!!!! snifff:: no, I don't live in France, I live in Portugal - you can't find hardly any anime/manga here). Well, Okina is OOC but you'll find out why in this chapter ^^;  
  
neku-chan: My dear friend! You read it like I asked you to! Vou-te matar se não continuares a ler, por isso já sabes=^_^= Don't worry, I intend to make this fanfic an interesting one^^;  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Later that night all girls were in Misao's bedroom getting ready for bed while the boys slept in the room next to it.  
  
"Ne, Misao, how come you never introduced us to such good-looking guys before?" Rikku teased.  
  
Misao frowned and hugged her legs.  
  
"That's because... they weren't really my friends. We only played cards and... I guess I only wanted more friends so that I wouldn't feel so lonely. I don't even know why they came...they barely know me, you see?"  
  
"Awwwwww come on Misao, no time for sadness now" Yuffie said, sitting on Misao's bed and hugging her tightly. "If they came that's because they see you as their friend! That's a thing to be happy about, don't you think?"  
  
Misao smiled weakly but nodded anyway, not quite convinced yet.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys' bedroom things weren't so quiet either...  
  
"I want to sleep with the girls!!!!!!!!!" Momiji was yelling from the top of his lungs.  
  
"Why do you always have to be such a cry baby?!?!"  
  
"You know Momiji, maybe it's time for you to grow up..." Yuki said with a hand on his forehead, looking like he was having a huge headache.  
  
As a last resource, Momiji walked over to where Haru was lying down and started jumping on his stomach, startling him.  
  
"Haru-kunnnnn!!! Let's sleep with the girls! I know you want it too!!"  
  
Now, we all know that Haru is a very dangerous guy to startle...  
  
"KID! LET ME SLEEP OR I...!!!"  
  
Yuki leaned in sensually...  
  
"Haru... don't you prefer flirting with me rather than being angry with Momiji...?"  
  
Haru's eyes widened and then reverted to their usual gentleness. Yuki straightened and walked away.  
  
"Good" he said. "I feared that 'Black-Haru' could wake other people up."  
  
Haru just felt too damn frustrated as well as deceived, but went to sleep anyway. He couldn't be angry with Yuki...  
  
***  
  
The girls had just turned the lights off when they heard a knock on the door. They looked at eachother with puzzled expressions on their faces but Misao got up to see who it was.  
  
"Who is it? What do you want?"  
  
There was a silence on the other side of the door. Then a childish voice was heard:  
  
"It's us! We wanna sleep with you!!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Let us in pu-lease!!"  
  
Misao opened the door with the distinct feeling that she shouldn't... Momiji threw his arms around her neck as soon as he had a chance to while the other boys tried to explain what they were doing there.  
  
"Well, now that you're here..." Rikku said, after listening to the long explanation. "Why don't we stay up all night telling ghost stories or something?"  
  
They had just settled on the floor using lots of pillows that Misao had taken from the wardrobe when another knock on the door was heard. Misao had to get up yet again to see who it was.  
  
"Misao-san" a deep whispering voice said. It was Aoshi. "No need for you to open the door. You father wants you to keep your voice down because he has a guest sleeping just across the hall. Please don't disturb him."  
  
She heard some steps on the other side of the door and she knew Aoshi was already leaving. She had to think of something to say, anything would do just to get him to stay there and talk to her more...  
  
"Aoshi-san, wait! Do you know who the guest is?"  
  
"Some novelist called Vincent Valentine. Now please do as I told you."  
  
And he was gone. Misao slid to the floor feeling boneless. Couldn't he be a little more gentle?  
  
"Misao what are you doing? Come and join us! Who was it?"  
  
Misao told them the whole story but they didn't seem too interested. Only Yuffie was curious about that Vincent Valentine being a famous writer and kept asking herself what he was doing there.  
  
***  
  
Around 4 a.m. Misao got up from where they were sitting and told the others she needed to go to the bathroom. The others thought none of it but they started to worry when they noticed it was already 4.30 and she hadn't come back yet.  
  
Rikku and Kyo got up to go look for her and had just reached the door when a sharp cry could be heard just down the corridor. In a minute everyone was by Okina's room, looking at the wide open door and Kaoru, who was sitting and pressing desperately against the wall behind her, trying to get away from the room.  
  
Her face was the horror in its purest form: eyes widened in shock, mouth open, sweat covering her forehead. Silent tears escaped from her eyes while she clutched both hands tightly against her chest. Yahiko hugged her, trying to block her sight of the room.  
  
Everyone looked at the stairs when they heard quick steps coming from there. It was Misao.  
  
"What happened? Why is everyone..."  
  
Then she noticed Kaoru and the open door to her father's room.  
  
"What...?" she whispered.  
  
Aoshi appeared behind her but did nothing. He just stood there while Misao ran to her father's room. Curious, her friends entered the room too, slightly scared because of all the ghost stories they had been telling.  
  
Suddenly they wished they had never seen that. The bedsheets were covered in blood and ripped apart. The trail of blood started there and then continued to the middle of the room, where Okina was lying, one arm stretched as if he were trying to reach something and a look of pure horror and fear in his face. He was stabbed pretty bad... repeatedly... and the knife was still sticking in his back.  
  
Misao covered her mouth with her hands as if she were about to throw up and ran to the bathroom. The other boys and girls couldn't even move or look away. Kaoru and Yahiko were still in the same place. Aoshi turned calmly and said:  
  
"I'm going to call the police."  
  
No one moved or said anything as he walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
One hour later the door bell rang. Aoshi answered the door and led the police upstairs. On the way, the man who looked like the inspector presented himself and the others:  
  
"I'm inspector Saitou. These are my colleagues Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
Aoshi nodded.  
  
***  
  
Please tell me what you think! I'm so happy I got to the murder, it was taking forever! ^^;  
  
Now you can see why Okina was so OOC, I had to make him look really mean so that nobody liked him and had reasons to kill him =^_^= 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I just had a great lunch and now I'm typing a brand new chapter specially for you guys! *Oh, I just love feeling loved^^*  
  
Anyways!! You know, I'm sooooooo lazy and I was thinking about finding a beta-reader for this. So, if anyone's interested (I hope someone is^^) tell me about it in your review. You can mail me too, you can find my e-mail address in my profile.  
  
I'm facing a tiny writer's block *sweatdrop* But I promise I won't give up! I'll just do what everyone tells me to, write something else while I'm writing this and everything will work out just fine.  
  
sOfAaNdAnImE: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you guys find this exciting because that was exactly what I wanted this story to be. Keep reading and I promise you won't regret it=^_^=  
  
Miss Daydream: Thanks for you little Saitou interlude, it was really great(it made my day weeeeee=^_^=) Speaking of which, maybe something should happen to him in this fanfic so that he'll stop smoking for good. What do you guys think? ^^;  
  
Kristin: Yeah! I wanted all of this put together for some time now... I could never find it so I decided I should write it myself! I just hope it turns out okay^^ and... Final Fantasy forever!!  
  
nobody: HEHE! Okina is dead and no one really cares because he's MEAN! Well, I hope you don't mind that he's (WAS...*evil grin*) so OOC... Now it will be difficult to know who the killer is! er... I'm too happy about it but, well, that's supposed to happen in crime stories hehe *embarrassed and sweatdropping* ^^; I'm so dumb^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the house, the garden, the knife, Kaoru's frying pan... you know the drill =^^=  
  
Now *drums* on with the story!!!  
  
***  
  
When the sun came up Saitou, Kenshin and Sanosuke were already supervising an investigative team whose task was recollecting fibers, hairs, fingerprints, anything that could lead them to the killer, from the body and bedroom. Saitou was leaning against a wall, smoking (A.N.: hehe^^) and looking quite pensive.  
  
He didn't even turn around when Sanosuke entered the room accompanied by a young woman wearing a white coat.  
  
"Inspector" he said. "The doctor is here."  
  
The woman walked over to where Saitou was and made a gesture to shake his hand, but Saitou only glared at her and did not budge an inch. She lowered her hand and said, louder than she needed to:  
  
"My name is Megumi Takani! I'll be taking the body to perform an autopsy! Any problems with that?!"  
  
When she finished talking...er...screaming everyone was staring at her... she had started loud enough but had finished yelling without even noticing.  
  
"Whatever" Saitou took another drag from his cigarrette. "It's you job after all, you don't need to be bothering the police asking for permission to do your duty."  
  
Poor Megumi blushed so hard her face looked like a tomato and turned around to give instructions in order to remove the dead body. Then she left the room looking like a hurricane after everybody was gone.  
  
"That...fox" Saitou crushed his cigarrette in a nearby ashtray. "...is really annoying."  
  
Sano was looking at Saitou as if he had never seen him before in his life.  
  
"Why did you treat that poor woman like that?! You didn't even know her!"  
  
Saitou turned to glare dangerously at his colleage.  
  
"You don't know her either. At least I didn't let myself off guard just because she has a pretty face like you did."  
  
"Wait!!! Who said I... wait a minute, what do you mean 'off guard'? Did she do anything wrong?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
Sano fell back anime-style.  
  
"Man, you need to chill!"  
  
"And you need to grow up. Now leave me alone and go look for Kenshin. He's been gone long enough."  
  
Sano left the room but peeked through the door afterwards. He started chuckling and so Saitou looked at him.  
  
"Hey man... you said she has a pretty face!! Does the great Saitou finally feel attracted to a woman?! Don't miss the next show because we sure won't!"  
  
Saitou kicked the door shut trying to cut his head off but Sano was already gone.  
  
"Damn" Saitou cursed, lighting another cigarrette.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kenshin! What are you doing?"  
  
Sano had just found Kenshin standing in the garden, staring at the house.  
  
"Sano... well, Saitou told me to see if there were any signs of break in but I can't seem to find any."  
  
Sano just kept looking at him, waiting for him to finish. When Kenshin didn't say anything, he urged him on:  
  
"And...?!"  
  
Kenshin turned to look at him with his usual happy smile on his face.  
  
"That means the killer is an insider. Someone in the house must have killed Okina-san."  
  
***  
  
Saitou knew quite well that if Kenshin was saying that the killer was an insider, he was certainly right. So he decided to assemble all the inhabitants and guests in the dining room to talk to them. It happened by nightfall.  
  
"We concluded that the killer is still in this house." he said calmly, looking around, examining each face in turn.  
  
The guest were all visibly shaken; they were just kids, after all. The blond kid ('I think his name is Momiji' recalled Saitou) was fast asleep on Haru's lap, who seemed preoccupied. Hell, who didn't? Misao had her hands on the table and was staring at her long fingers, afraid that if she looked up she would start crying. Rikku had an arm around her shoulders and was whispering reassuring words. Yuffie was staring at the only person they hadn't met until then, the novelist Vincent Valentine. He had a gothic touch to him: black clothes, long black hair, glittering red eyes. He gave them all the creeps. Aoshi, Dante and Yahiko seemed quite calm and collected but Kaoru hadn't stopped crying silently yet and she hadn't said a word since the incident.  
  
"So therefore..." Saitou continued. "You'll be all locked in until we find him...or her."  
  
***  
  
How was it? I know I'm not that inspired -_-; Gomen nasai... but tell me what you think anyway! It's that button below...yep, that's the one! 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Sorry about the slow update minna-san... school sucks! Anyway, enjoy the new chappie! And, once again, I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I might have commited... I have no english classes at school this year (my english could be slipping, I'm not sure...) =^.^=  
  
***  
  
"So tell me" Saitou started. "What exactly were you two doing up when you found Okina?"  
  
The questionings had started, conducted by Inspector Saitou. So far only the guests, Misao and Dante had been questioned and Saitou hadn't been able to draw any useful conclusions out of their statements: the kids were each other's alibis (except for the time when Misao had gone to the toilets), while Dante claimed to be sleeping when everything had happened. Not a very strong alibi, but Saitou would get back to that later. Now his main concern were the two young employees sitting in front of him: Kaoru and Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko opened his mouth to start answering but Kaoru motioned for him to let her speak instead:  
  
"That would have to do with me. You see, I'm teaching Yahiko the martial arts."  
  
Saitou raised a well-shaped eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. My father used to own a dojo but we had to sell it - well, in fact we had to sell almost everything we owned - because me mother fell ill with a cancer. Even with the treatments she just wouldn't get better; she died shortly after the diagnosis. So I came to work here to see if I could earn some money to send my father... he's not very well himself, all this was quite a shock to him."  
  
"I see. But surely you don't practise kendo or karate inside, do you?"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Of course not" Yahiko answered. "We were going to get our equipment from the room down the hall, near Okina-san's bedroom. We use it as some kind of storage room."  
  
"Yes. Then you saw Okina's door open, looked inside and saw all that, I suppose?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Right. I won't be needing you anymore for now. Please call the butler on your way out."  
  
Outside, after closing the door, Yahiko blew up:  
  
"That damn Saitou!! Who the hell does he think he is, giving us orders like that, treating us like dirt?!"  
  
"Forget it, Yahiko. Just forget it" Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder, then turned to Aoshi. "He needs you inside."  
  
Without a word, Aoshi nodded and opened the door to the dining room, where Saitou was questioning the suspects, and then closed it silently behind him, taking his time to walk the short distance.  
  
Saitou watched him with the beginnings of a smirk. This was going to be fun...  
  
"So... Aoshi, is it? I understand that you've worked in this house longer than any of the other employees."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Saitou sat back, his smirk now obvious.  
  
"I noticed that Okina's daughter is a cute-looking girl..."  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly:  
  
"Go straight to the point."  
  
"I will, then. Although she may not notice, I can tell that you have feelings for her."  
  
Aoshi looked taken aback by this blunt statement. Saitou merely chuckled:  
  
"No use denying it. Now, considering what I've come to know about the deceased, he was not a warm man... nor would he allow a relationship between his own daughter and...well... a butler." His tone while he pronounced the last word was rather offensive: Aoshi just wanted to beat the hell out of him... he just wished he could.  
  
"So you have a motive. Let's hear about your alibi."  
  
"I don't have one. I was sleeping in my bedroom. And no, no one saw me there. I got up when I heard all that screaming going on upstairs."  
  
"Did you take the time to get dressed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see. But you have to admit it is indeed quite strange taking the time to get dressed after hearing someone screaming their lungs out in the middle of the night. I mean, that surely startled you..."  
  
"What do you mean? If you have something to say, just say it."  
  
"Then I will." Saitou leaned in closer to Aoshi while the young butler tried to keep an expressionless face. "I think you killed Okina."  
  
Aoshi blinked, looking mockingly shocked:  
  
"Oh, is that so? It is indeed a pity that you do not have any evidence whatsoever. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
He got up and walked to the door almost feeling Saitou's amber eyes glaring daggers at him. He turned again, his hand already on the door's handle:  
  
"We'll talk again when you have concrete evidence against me."  
  
"Hn. And you see if you do something about that weasel. Now that you got rid of Okina, you must be burning to have her in your bed..."  
  
"Shut up." Aoshi said calmly. "I was never a pervert and you know that."  
  
He slammed the door behind him. Saitou laughed sarcastically, lighting a cigarette:  
  
"He hasn't changed. He hasn't changed at all..."  
  
***  
  
By nightfall the questionings were practically over; there was only one suspect left: the novelist Vincent Valentine.  
  
"What precisely are you doing here?" Saitou had already lost track of the number of cigarettes he had smoked during that day; a quick look at the ashtray on the table told him they had been too many.  
  
"I am writing a crime story and I wanted its setting to be this very estate. I had met Okina-san before in a ceremony, so he kindly accepted me as his guest during this weekend."  
  
"I don't suppose that in your novel happens a crime like this particular one...?"  
  
Vincent smiled mysteriously.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it happens a crime exactly like this one. Apparently motivated by romantic reasons, but the truth is not so simple."  
  
Saitou's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. Vincent half-smirked and continued:  
  
"But in my novel, the inspector is murdered too... just when he was about to solve the crime."  
  
Vincent's eyes darkened and suddenly his face wal dead-serious and indifferent again.  
  
"Will that be all?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. For now."  
  
"Very well then. Goodnight, Saitou-san."  
  
Saitou was then left alone with his thoughts. What the hell was happening there?  
  
***  
  
A.N.: What do you think? Good? Bad? Feel free to let me know! 


End file.
